Back to Me
by mzfaithlehane
Summary: There are some events that will change people. People will never be the same after that one moment. If you look a little closer, you will never expect the same results. Especially with these people.
1. Chapter 1

Song- Back to Me by Daya.

* * *

He always leaded this team with an air of confidence.

He was always brisk, straight to the point, and he never falters.

Except when Haley passed.

He killed him, with his fists. And only his fists.

He should've felt good, but instead he felt miserable.

He killed the man who took his wife, but he changed.

He was the same in some ways, but in others, he just faded away.

He was not the same. He was not Aaron Hotchner, at least for a while.

* * *

Sure, he has his ups and downs, but he was good. Right?

Underneath that sarcastic look and carefree attitude, lied a man who was scarred.

The war changed him. In more ways than one.

That face he has, it was all just a facade.

Now with Gideon gone, it was only a matter of time before he changed.

He was the same at work, but at home, it was different.

Quiet, calm, and eerie, they should have been worried.

Instead, they ignored the signs and let him be.

He was David Rossi, just a different one.

* * *

Maybe there was a sign.

A sign that he should leave.

Everything was different.

Aaron can lead the team on his own,

Reid can find all of the facts without him,

Morgan can kick down doors like it was no one's business,

JJ can convince a crowd to do her bidding,

Garcia holds all of the answers in her computers,

Emily can do things without him hovering her,

And he thought that he added nothing.

That night he made a decision.

Jason Gideon was different, or so he thought.

* * *

Never has she ever felt this bad.

She was strong.

But today, she never wanted to go back.

She made too many bad choices, and this turned out to be the worst one.

She killed a person.

She thought that she was righteous, but instead she was guilty on all counts.

She was never to become this way.

She couldn't breathe anymore.

She made a fateful choice.

She was going to resign.

Because, she was no longer Elle Greenaway. She was only a shell.

* * *

When 9/11 happened, she became something else.

Her brother and sister were gone.

She was left with a baby girl to take care of.

She had a loving husband,

And a great life.

But no one can replace her sister,

Or her brother-in-law.

They were gone and she had to accept it.

Life moves on, and so does Kate Callahan.

* * *

Things were so much more different.

She couldn't see it.

The day she died.

Except she did.

She had to do it.

For the sake of her friends, who were her family also.

She had to get away from Doyle.

Maybe they can forgive her.

But thing will never be the same.

Not after this. Emily Prentiss was gone, from their minds at least.

* * *

Words were her way of life.

She was a linguist, and words were her specialty.

When Reid got shot, she didn't have any words.

She had no words except for Ethan.

Her son.

Who had died way too soon.

Everything changed after that moment.

She didn't want this happen.

She walked him to his place and did one thing.

Leaving her badge in his bag was the right thing to do.

No words, just actions. Alex Blake. Those were the words you couldn't take.

* * *

She managed to put the pieces together.

After this, she would transfer.

She just had a feeling that she needed to go.

The place felt empty without Emily.

And the added stress didn't help.

There was a open spot on Andi Swann's team.

Maybe she can transfer there.

She didn't belong in the BAU.

She was Ashley Seaver, not the replacement.

* * *

She was trying so hard.

To be this person.

She was supposed to be strong, smart, and confident.

Instead, she was broken.

After hours of torture, she just couldn't take it.

He had taken almost everything.

He tried to do things he was not supposed to do.

Her husband could not fix this.

Her son couldn't fix this.

Not even the BAU can fix this.

She needed to do this on her own.

Jennifer Jareau. JJ. Broken.

* * *

Was there a sign?

For him to leave so soon.

Hotch,

Rossi,

JJ,

Reid,

And most importantly, Garcia.

His baby girl.

She was the one to stand by his wife when she was in labor.

He regretted leaving her.

And Reid, he was his Pretty Boy.

JJ, she offered snippets of advice that helped him.

Rossi, he managed to help a lot after.

Hotch, he told him many things.

He was a leader, but some things he can't stop.

Everything was going to change.

Derek Morgan, the one man you can't change.

* * *

The shooting changed her.

It brought many memories back to the surface.

Her mom and dad,

The car crash,

Her dark side,

Going back to the light.

That came back to her.

All in one day.

Did she regret it?

No, because she always had her family.

And she couldn't be happier.

Sure, she was shot, but they couldn't change who she was.

Penelope Garcia.

* * *

He changed so much.

He was from a socially awkward genius to a very capable agent.

That night changed him forever.

She was shot right in front of him.

She had no chance.

But he took the most damage.

The emotions were too much.

He just fell to the ground and sobbed.

There were no words, just emotions.

Love, regret, sadness, anger, shock.

All of them went through his head.

He was not the same. He was not Spencer Reid, at least for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

There are some things that no one really understands.

Beneath tragedy and loss, there is always hope.

Hope comes in lots of ways, whether it's finding a new family, or reconnecting with an old one.

No one really tried to find that hope, it really just happens to you.

No matter what you call it; destiny, fate, or God's hand, you will always find it, no matter how hard it is.


End file.
